The Walking Dead: Carver vs The Governor
by twd2010
Summary: When the Governor stumbles upon Carver's camp, he decides to take it over for his own use. But Carver isn't backing down. Rick's group tracks down the Governor and they meet Clem's group. They help them escape while also dealing with both Carver and The Governor.
1. A Breech

**The Walking Dead: Carver vs. The Governor**

* * *

**I do not own The Walking Dead. It belongs to Robert Kirkman, of course!**

**A/N: I thought this would be a fun idea since I love the walking dead game and TV show. So I thought of what will happen if The Governor showed up to take over Carver's camp for his people. Rick and The Governor are still in conflict and Clem and her group are still prisoners in the camp. What if Rick's group teamed up with Clem's group to take them both down.**

**P.S- If something doesn't make sense in the story, I'm sorry about that but I can't fix it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - A Breech**

* * *

**Outside Carver's Camp**

"We came this far to find as much supplies as we need. Now when we go in there, you all know what you're supposed to look for. Is that right?" The Governor said to his people. "Right, sir." A few of them said. "Okay."

"This could be a good place to put our children and elderly while we take care of business back home." Martinez said to the Governor.

"Could be. But we need to be sure." The Governor said.

It's locked down pretty tight. You think there's still people living in here?" Andrea asked getting out of a truck.

"Well if there is...we know what to do with them." The Governor said loading his gun. "Let's move!" He shouted.

Shumpert drove the military truck up to the front of the store. Two guys got out and placed an explosive on the front fence. "Detonating in 3...2...1." One of them said.

* * *

**Inside Carver's Camp**

"-and how is it that we're repaid with our trust? With treachery...? With deceit...? With theft?" Carver was saying in front of the camp prisoners. Luke is on the ground with Carlos taking a look at him.

"What's going on?" Clementine asked Kenny.

"I don't know, Clem." Kenny answered.

"Whatever you were planning is over...it's done. You can't just run from your problems. You can't just up and leave when it gets tough...'cause there's nowhere else you can go where it ain't. Tough is all we got, now. Get that through your f****n' skulls. Luke here he can't help you now...you gotta help yourselves...you gotta help me find the strength to forgive you. Now you can start...by telling me where the other one is. I'm gonna count to three. If that radio isn't in my hand by then, we'll have to make things more difficult. One! Two!..."

"I've got-"

"It's right here. I got it." Kenny said cutting Clem off and showing the radio.

Carver held out his hand.

"Sorry about that...not sure what I was thinking." Kenny said dropping the radio in Carver's hand.

"Three." Carver said.

"...heh. F****r." Kenny said. Carver hit him in the face with the radio and procede to punch Kenny repeatedly. "Stop him! Somebody stop him! Let me go!" Sarita is yelling as Carlos held her back. Clementine tries to help Kenny but Troy knocks her down with his gun. "You little s**t." He said. Carver continues to punch Kenny unconscious.

"Bill! That's enough, Bill! Please!" Bonnie yelled walking over. "Bill, there's a breech!" She said. Carver gave Kenny one more punch. "All right, everyone come with me. Bonnie, you stick around. Make sure these folks don't get into any more trouble." He said.

"Yeah...okay." Bonnie replied.

"No supper for y'all tonight. Maybe an empty stomach'll give you some perspective...then we'll try this again tomorrow." Carver said and then left the area with Troy and Tavia.

"Do your best with him, Carlos. You need to get him able to move, 'cause we're leavin' tonight. We're leavin' tonight." Bonnie said kneeling n the floor seeing if Clementine is okay.

* * *

**At the front entrance**

When Carver got to the front the Governor's group was in a stand-off with the camp's guards. "What the f*** is going on here?!" Carver yelled walking up with Tavia and Troy. "You come here, blow down my fence, and threaten my people!? Are you f*****g kiddin' me?!" Carver added drawing his gun on the Governor.

"Whoa! Whoa there, buddy. We just want to talk. I can see you're doing well for yourself. What do you say we make a deal? Just put the guns down." The Governor said.

"No, no. That's not how it works. Y'all put your guns down first." Carver said.

"Guys put your guns down." The Governor said. They did what he said. "You see? We don't want to hurt anybody. We just need to talk." He said. Carver and his crew also put there guns down.

"We can talk in my office." Carver said.

Carver, Troy, and Tavia led the Governor, Andrea, and Martinez up to the main office while everyone else was led to the yard. "So, how long have this camp been up and running?" Andrea asked Carver.

"Long enough to create a growing community." Carver replied.

"Seems like we're in the same boat, here. I have a community of my own I'm trying to grow and protect as well." The Governor said.

They got to the office and Carver sat at his desk. The Governor sat in the chair in front of the desk. "So what is your business here? Our people's gonna want to know." Carver asked.

"We just stumbled upon this place looking for supplies. Figured it'd be a good place to look. But we discovered another use for this place." The Governor said.

"Like what?" Carver asked.

"Lately we've been having a little trouble with a different group. They attacked us at our home and we need to get rid of them before things get out of hand. But we can't have our kids and elderly in the mix. This is a perfect place for them to stay."

"Well, it would help this community expand. And we could always use some more helping hands. I think you may have yourself a deal, Mr. Governor." Carver said. The Governor stood up and he, Andrea, and Martinez left the room. "What were you thinking, Phillip? This place doesn't have enough room for all these people." Andrea said. "And not to mention all the supplies that'll be coming in." Martinez added.

"Don't worry about that. We'll just wait for the right time, overstay our welcome. Then, we'll take this place from them." The Governor said.

* * *

**That was chapter one of this brand new story.(my second story ever) The Governor is going to try to take over Carver's camp and Carver won't back down. Rick and his group will be in the next chapter. They are going to track down the Governor and they will meet Clem's group. This story is probably not going to be as long as The Walking Dead: Star Wars Edition, but it may form into a different story.(if you know what that means) Don't worry, The Walking Dead: Star Wars Edition will continue.**


	2. Double-Crossed

**The Walking Dead: Carver vs. The Governor**

* * *

**Note: (These events take place after the events of "Clear", so Michonne has already opened up to Rick.)**

**To summarize this chapter, Rick and his group are afyer the governor and Clem and her group still needs to escape Carver's camp. The Governor is about to put his plan into motion...**

* * *

**Double-Crossed**

* * *

**At the Prison**

Rick, Daryl, Glenn, Michonne, and Oscar are loading up their weapons and getting ready to track down the Governor. "Alright, we have three M16s, and five pistols. Michonne has her sword, and Daryl has his crossbow." Rick said looking at all the supplies on a table in the prison. "Okay, I think were set to go." He added.

"Where you think he went?" Daryl asked.

"Don't know. But I'm sure we can find him, you and Michonne are good at tracking." Rick answered.

"Yeah, on foot. But not by car." Daryl said.

"We'll do our best." Rick said.

Michonne came out of one of the prison sells all geared up. "We should go. We're burning daylight." She said.

The five of them got into a car. "Dad, make sure you come back." Carl said.

"All be fine, Carl." Rick said.

"Don't worry, kiddo. Your dad's tough." Daryl said. Carl nodded and went back into the prison. The car drove off.

* * *

**Carver's Camp**

"Uhh. Ow...dang it." Clementine said sitting up in her bed feeling the bruise on her face. The group is siiting around the bonfire. Sarita is crying and Luke and Mike are talking to Bonnie. Clementine walked over. "What'd she say?" Rebecca asked as Luke and Mike sat down. "She said she can get us out of the pen if we can get the PA system going. Second she hears it, she'll run over and spring us." Mike explained. "That's great." Rebecca said.

"It's not great." Luke said looking up angrily.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Look, I know part of this was my fault, I- I know. I was hungry, I was reckless trying to get some food, and I got caught." Luke said.

"But why isn't it great?" Clementine asked.

"Because most of us are beat to s**t. Or pregnant. And besides that, it's risky as h*ll." He said. "It is pretty d**n risky, guys." Nick said.

"Risky? Did you see what that sonuvab***h just did? Look, the plan works. Nothing needs to change. It's all set up. The hard part is done. This guy's f***ing crazy. Who knows what he'll do next." Mike said.

"Yeah, but now we're dealin' with a guy beat to s**t, Sarita in no shape to do anything, and I'm a godd**n mess. Look, we should rest up, okay? We should bide our time, and we should wait for an opening." Luke suggested.

"Bonnie's agreed to help us tonight." Mike said.

"And that doesn't mean she can't do it some other night." Luke argued. "I don't know, guys...Luke's makin' sense. Maybe we should wait." Nick agreed.

"We're NOT waiting." Rebecca said angrily.

"Ain't nothin' out there, guys. Trust me, I looked! There's no food, no supplies. They picked everything clean." Luke said.

"Where's Kenny?" Clementine asked.

"Doc's over there workin' on him. It don't look good." He answered.

Carlos walked over looking down and shaking his head. "Is he okay?" Clementine asked.

"His orbital is crushed...I don't think there's much hope for the eye. I got him as stable as I could, cleaned it, got some of the swelling down, bandaged it as best I could...but until he wakes up...we won't know if there's any damage to the brain." Carlos explained. Sarita started crying louder. "Okay, look...maybe I'm just playin' devil's advocate here, but if...d***it if y'all are serious about goin' tonight, then we're gonna have to start talkin' about maybe...leavin' some fols behind." Luke said.

"No!" Sarita yelled.

"There is NO. OTHER. WAY." Luke said. "This is bulls**t." Rebecca said.

"Well, I don't like it either, but guess what? It's where we're at." He said.

"Kenny and I are only here because of you people...and now you intend to leave us behind." Sarita said.

"No! We're not leaving Kenny! That's not fair. We stay together." Clementine argued. "Life ain't fair, Clem. We're just tryin' to make the best of a bad situation, here. No one wants to leave Kenny." Luke said.

"Good, cause...you won't have to. Kenny said limping over.

* * *

**Carver's Office**

The Governor and Martinez are standing outside Carver's office. "Now's the time." He said. And they both entered the room. "Hello, Mr. Governor. What are you doing back so early?" Carver asked.

"I'm sorry, Carver. But there's been a slight change of plans. You see, we realized that your camp isn't big enough to hold all of our people. So, now's the time I double-cross you." The Governor said.

"What are you saying?" Carver asked suspiciously.

"You can either go peacefully, or you can go in body bags." The Governor answered.

Carver chuckled. "I don't think you quite caught what I said before. This is my camp. My people. Get that through your thick f***in' skull. There's nothing you can possibly do to make me listen to you." Carver said.

"Don't underestimate me. The Governor said.

"We'll see about that." Carver quickly drew his pistol and fired at the Governor. The Governor moved just in time and started firing back. Martinez started firing with his Mp5.

* * *

"What is that!?" Kenny yelled and the group ran to the fence. "None of your concern! We got this under control!" Troy yelled and started running to the office along with more guards.

Carver is still firing at the Governor and Martinez while taking cover behind his desk. "S**t! He has back-up coming!" Martinez yelled. "Let's get back to the truck!" The Governor said. The Governor fired off a few more rounds and they got onto the roof from the skylight. Then they dropped into the storage room. There were two guys in there and Martinez shot them down. The truck pulled up to the fence and the Governor and Martinez quickly got in. "Go!" The Governor yelled. The truck drove off. "Don't worry, we'll be back." The Governor said.

* * *

**Carver's Office**

Troy, Tavia, and three other guys bust into the office all armed with guns. There were bullet holes in the walls and the desk. "What the f**k happened here?!" Troy yelled.

"It was that a**hole, the Governor or whatever his name is!" Carver said angrily standing up.

"That sonuvab***h! What for?!" Troy asked.

"He wants to take over the camp. What a fantasy that is." Carver answered.

"What do we do?" Tavia asked.

"We prep for war." Carver said villainously.

* * *

**Near the side of Carver's camp**

The car is approaching the camp slowly. Rick stopped and turned off the engine. "All the clues lead here." Daryl said. "Everybody keep quiet and be on guard. We don't know what's in there." Rick said.

They all loaded there weapons and proceded towards the camp.

* * *

**So that's it for this chapter. Yes, Carver and the Governor are at war. Instead of having them just fight in the camp, they are going to exchange fights between Carver's camp and Woodbury. Rick and the group does not know that the Governor isn't there so be on the look for the next chapter to find out what happens. Thanks for reading. Please remember to review! :)**


	3. Calm Before the Storm

**The Walking Dead: Carver vs. The Governor**

* * *

**I do not own the walking dead game or tv show, they both belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Calm Before the Storm**

* * *

**Carver's Camp**

"Alright everyone, keep your voices down, stay low and keep your guard up." Rick said as they cautiously moved along the wall. "These walls weren't already here. You think he ran into anyone in here?" Daryl asked.

"Don't know. But that's another reason we got to keep our guard up." Rick answered.

"Through here." Michonne whispered. She led them through a gap in the fence.

* * *

**Carver's Office**

Carver is in his office having a meeting with Troy, Tavia, and 12 of the camp guards. "Now, y'all know what happened yesterday, we were betrayed by the guy who calls himself The Governor. He wants our camp. But were not gonna give it to him. But he won't back down without a fight. He'll be back...and we need to be ready. Be extra watchful tonight. Let's not destroy what we fought so hard to build. Your all dismissed." Carver dismissed everyone and they all left the room. "D****t! It was stupid of me to trust that guy in the first place. There's no way to avoid a fight." Carver said stressfully. "What now?" Tavia asked.

"We'll just have to wait and see if he comes back. There's not really any point risking everyone at once." Carver said.

"What do we do about our prisoners? We keep 'em locked up until were sure this is over?" Troy asked.

"We can't let 'em know about our little 'situation'. It could provide 'em a plan to escape. We can't risk that. They'll stay locked up." Carver said.

* * *

Rick led the group into the camp by the side exit. Before they went in, Hank spotted them while he was on the roof next to the exit. "We have a problem." He said on his walkie-talkie. A guard walked by and Rick haulted them. After she passed, they rushed to the area where they keep all the food(where clem and the group walked by when they first entered the camp). "Now where do we go?" Glenn asked.

Suddenly, the group gets surrounded by 10 guards pointing their guns. "S**t!" Rick yelled as the four of them drew their weapons. "Well, well. Looks like your little spec ops mission failed. Now why don't y'all drop your weapons." Carver said. Being outnumbered, they decide to drop there weapons. They were tied up and led to the pen with Clementine and the group. "Got y'all some company." Troy said shutting the fence behind Rick, Daryl, Glenn, Michonne, and Oscar.

* * *

"Who are they?" Clementine asked seeing them escorted in. "They're being taken in like us. Like prisoners." Rebecca said. The guards untied them and left. "I recognize the Asian guy." Clem said.

"Yeah, I do too." Kenny said.

"He ain't here." Daryl said to Rick. "Yeah, well I guess we know why he isn't here. This place is already occupied." Rick said.

"We need to get back to the others." Michonne said.

"The defenses are weak. Can't we just climb over the fences?" Glenn suggested.

"Look at the barbed-wire and the spikes. But it don't matter were still outnumbered. " Daryl said pointing at the fence.

"Heya." Kenny said walking over. Rick and the others just looked at Kenny. "Name's Kenny." He said holding out his hand. Rick looked at Daryl and back at Kenny. "Rick Grimes." Rick said shaking his hand. "This here is Daryl, Glenn, Michonne, and Oscar." He added.

"Do I know you?" Kenny asked Glenn.

"I don't know. Should I know you?" He asked looking confused. Glenn's eyes widened. "From the drugstore. Kenny?" Glenn said. Rick and the others looked at eachother.

"I thought you were stupid to go off on your own like that. But you made it." Kenny said shaking his hand.

"Where's the little girl?" Glenn asked.

"She's sitting over there with everyone else. She's like an adult now, Glenn. Making adult choices." Kenny answered.

"What about Lee?" He asked. Kenny looked down with a sad look and shook his head. Glenn knew what that meant. "I'm sorry, Kenny." He said putting his hand on his shoulder. "Alright, come on. You have to meet everyone." Kenny said. They followed Kenny over to the group at the bonfire.

* * *

**Carver's Office**

"You think they're with the Governor?" Troy asked Carver. Carver got up from his desk. "That doesn't really matter. Either way they're still a threat. But if they are, we can get some useful information from 'em." Carver said stroking his mustache.

* * *

**Around the bonfire**

The group is sitting along the bonfire and getting to know eachother. "Me and Clementine met Glenn when all this started. It feels like it's been a million years. Man, we've all been put through so much." Kenny said to the group.

"So, I'm just being curious here but where were you when all of this started?" Luke asked.

"I didn't know about it until maybe a month after it started." Rick said.

"Really? How's that possible?" Clementine asked.

"I was in the hospital after being shot on duty. I was in a coma. When I finally woke up everything was abandoned and destroyed. Thought I was dreaming. What about you?" Rick asked Clementine.

"My parents went on vacation and left me with Sandra, my babysitter. When all this started I met a guy named Lee. He protected me and taught me how to survive for as long as he could." Clementine said sadly.

"What happened to him?" Daryl asked.

"...the same thing that happens to everyone. But he made sure I would make it out alive first. He was the best thing that could've happened to me in all this." Clementine answered.

"I'm sorry." Daryl said.

"Lee and I had our differences for sure. But he always had my back and was a good friend. When my son...well he looked out for him. He was there for me...I'll never forget that." Kenny said. There was a moment of silence amongst the group.

"Sorry to break the silence but we still need to get out of here." Glenn said.

"Oh, yeah! Right, an escape plan." Luke said.

"First off, we need to get our weapons back. We can't just stay defenseless. Does anyone know where they'd keep them?" Rick asked.

"They might've put them in the storage room with all the other weapons and supplies." Rebecca answered.

"Good, so we need a group to get the weapons back." Luke said.

"I'll go." Michonne said.

"Me too." Jane said.

"I'll go, too. I'm pretty quick and quiet." Glenn said.

"Yeah, Glenn's our 'go to town' guy. He's great for these things." Rick said.

"Okay, we got our group A." Luke said.

"We need a distraction. Something that'll throw 'em off." Kenny said.

"Me, Clem, Nick, and Oscar will sabotage the solar panels and make the power go out. Keep all their attention on that so we'll get an easy shot at this." Mike said.

"Alright, we have group B. So while they're distracted, group C, me, Kenny, Daryl, and Luke will got to the stockroom and get the truck that's down there ready to go. We'll meet there. Rebecca, Sarah, and Carlos, you'll stay here until we give you a signal that you can come to the stockroom." Rick said.

"We can't forget about Alvin. We need to make sure we get him too." Rebecca said.

"Right. After you sabotage those panels make sure to drop into Carver's office and pick him up. Then just drop into the stockroom, okay?" Luke said.

"You got it." Mike replied.

"Alright, so we got our plan." Luke said.

"Are we forgetting about that herd that's supposed to be coming?" Nick said.

"The herd doesn't really matter anymore. We'll have a truck to get us out of here." Kenny said.

"We have a prison. It's gated off, the walkers can't get through. It's the perfect place. We'll take you there. It's pretty much the opposite direction of where the heard is coming from. So we're good." Rick said.

"Sounds good. Tomorrow we should let Bonnie know what we're doing and she can help with the truck." Kenny said.

* * *

**Woodbury**

The Governor calls for a town meeting. He got on top of an army truck and addresses the whole town. "Good morning everybody. You all know we were attacked by terrorists a while back. We need to make sure they never hurt us again. But the only way we can do that is to eliminate them. Now, we can't have the elderly and the kids here while this is going on. We found a place for you. It has fences to protect you and lots of food and supplies. It's perfect. We're going to do our best to improve it and make it better for you. That's all folks." The Governor ended. The crowd dispersed and they went back to what they were doing.

The Governor led Martinez, Andrea, Shumpert, Milton, Karen, Allen, and 10 more soldiers into the Town Hall building. "You all know what our real goal is. We have to take this place by force. That Carver guy's not gonna give it up that easily. If he wants to go to war, that's what we'll do. Get prepared. Tomorrow we'll attack at night." The Governor said.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter took so long I was stuck on writer's block I didn't know what to do next. Next chapter is when things start to kick up so get excited for it. Also, I wanted to know by anyone who plays or watches the walking dead game on youtube what they thought of the season 2 finale. **

**A/N: Clem and the group are with Rick and them now so some of the events in the game might happen differently or not at all.**


	4. A Three-Way Battle

**The Walking Dead: Carver vs. The Governor**

* * *

**I do not own The Walking Dead game or TV series they both belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry about Andrea in this story. She won't have a big role and will just be a background character and might actually die off screen. I just don't think she serves any purpose here right now. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**A Three-Way Battle**

* * *

**Woodbury**

The Governor and his soldiers are gearing up and getting ready to surprise attack Carver's Camp. They were packing the weapons in the army trucks. "Let's move out, people! You know the plan! Let's go show Carver what he's up against!" The Governor shouted.

"You ready to do this?" The Governor asked Andrea.

She just looked at him angrily and went back inside. The Governor watched her with and evil smile on his face.

"Hey, Mr. Governor." Tyreese said walking up to him with Sasha. The Governor looked at him. "We're not going to the camp." He said.

"What?" The Governor said with an angry look.

"Killing walkers...that's different. But human beings? I don't think we can do that. We'll keep guard at the gate. Keep the walkers away." Tyreese said. The Governor went to his truck and got out a rifle. Tyreese and Sasha was startled a little.

"Here." The Governor said giving Tyreese the rifle. They all got in the army trucks. Tyreese and Sasha just watched as all five vehicles took off towards Carver's camp.

* * *

**Carver's Camp**

It was the next morning and Rick, Kenny, Luke, Glenn, Michonne, Daryl, Mike, and Jane were already up and going over the plan. Clementine got up and went to where they were. "Alright, everybody knows the plan. We stick with our groups, okay? We can't have people wandering off and getting us caught." Rick said.

"Shouldn't we wait until it's nightfall where we're less likely to be seen?" Kenny asked.

"We don't have that type of time. The rest of our group doesn't know what were into. Best we get out of here as soon as possible and make our way back to the prison." Rick answered.

"Okay, so Mike, Clementine, Nick, Oscar, as soon as it's time to get to work, get to those panels and shut them down. As soon as there down, Glenn, Michonne, and Jane will get the weapons back while me, Rick, Kenny, and Daryl get the truck." Luke said.

"We're gonna need our weapons before we get that truck. Say if we get caught, we'll be defenseless." Daryl said.

"You're right. Maybe you can get the weapons now?" Rick asked.

"It's worth a shot." Michonne said.

"Let's get to it." Jane said.

"Alright, be careful. Never let your guard down." Rick said. Michonne, Jane, and Glenn went off to get the weapons.

"So while they are doing that we'll wait until they get back." Kenny said.

* * *

**Later**

Michonne, Glenn, and Jane came back with the weapons in a bag. They climbed down the ladder from the roof. "Here you go." Jane said tossing Rick the bag.

"Alright, everybody gear up. Mike, Nick, Oscar, and Clementine, get that power down." Rick said.

"We're on it. Come on, Clem." Mike said. He, Nick, Oscar and Clementine climbed up the ladder and onto the roof.

"Glenn, Michonne, Jane, Carlos, Rebecca, Sarita, and Sarah, wait for the signal that it's time to go. Mike and the others will signal to you from the office when they're rescuing Alvin." Rick said.

"Make sure you let Bonnie know to meet us in the stockroom." Kenny said to Rebecca and Carlos.

"Please be careful, Kenny." Sarita said giving him a gug.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Kenny said hugging her back.

"Alright, Daryl, Kenny, Luke, let's get to that truck." Rick said.

"Wait a minute, what if Troy comes in here to wake us up and half of us are gone, okay? You never bothered to explain that." Luke said to Rick.

"Well, let's not be here when he shows up." Rick said cocking his AK.

* * *

**On the roof at the solar panels**

"Okay, let's get this power off." Mike said kneeling in front of one of the panels.

"Which wire do we cut?" Oscar asked.

"Does it matter?" Clementine asked.

"Well, we're not defusing a bomb, here. I don't think it matters." Nick said. Clementine took out her hatchet.

"Here goes nothing." She said cutting the wires. The power went out just as planned. "The power's out. Let's get to the stockroom." Oscar said.

"Wait, what about Alvin?" Clementine asked.

"Oh, yeah, Right. Let's get Alvin from the office. If Carver isn't in there." Mike said.

They went to the skylight over Carver's office. He was yelling on his walkie-talkie then left the room. "Okay, he's gone. Let's make this quick. Let's get him, signal the rest, and get out of here." Mike said.

* * *

**Stockroom**

Rick, Daryl, Kenny, and Luke met Bonnie in the stockroom. "No one will come in here and catch us, right?" Rick asked.

"No, I promise. I told them that I can handle guarding the stockroom by myself." Bonnie said.

"Good, let's get this truck ready to go." Rick said. On a table next to them was a charging station for walkie-talkies.

"Hey, Rick. Check this out. You think we can take 'em with us? Keep in touch if this all goes south?" Daryl asked.

"We were lucky to find these. Let's just take them all." Rick said picking up the whole charging station. He put them in the truck.

"Let's take as much supplies as we can while we're at it." Kenny said looking at all the supplies. Kenny carried three boxes of food and put them in the truck's cargo hold. "We hit the jackpot." Daryl said carrying the water.

"Take as much as you can. They have ammo. Be sure to grab that as well." Rick said.

"I know the best place to get more guns and ammo." Bonnie said.

"Make sure you get all of it." Luke said.

"No problem, Luke." Bonnie said walking off.

* * *

**Carver's Office**

"Alright, let's get him on his feet." Oscar said as they got Alvin to his feet. "Alvin, are you okay?" Clementine asked.

"He's out cold." Nick said.

"Carver messed him up bad." Oscar said.

Suddenly Alvin started to wake up. He collapsed onto the floor. "S**t! Alvin, you okay?" Mike asked.

"Come on, Alvin. You have to get up. We have to go." Clementine said.

"I ain't fit to move, kid. I've run out of road." Alvin said.

"If you can take a beating like that, you're strong enough to make it out of here." Oscar said.

"No, you all have to get out of here." Alvin said.

"No! We're leaving. We're all leaving!" Clementine said tearfully.

A guard by the fence noticed them through the window. He said something on his walkie-talkie and ran the opposite direction instead of towards them. "S**t! We have to get out of here, guys! They know we're trying to escape!" Nick said.

"Come on, Clem we have to go!" Mike said running to the door.

"Go on. Get out of here." Alvin said.

"Thank you, Alvin for being a good friend." Clementine said. They were about to leave the room.

"You all take care of my girls. I have a feeling it's gonna be a girl. Just a hunch, go on." He said.

"You got it, Alvin. We'll take good care of them." Nick said. They all ran out.

* * *

**Stockroom**

Rick and the others were just about finished loading the truck when Troy ran into the stockroom. "Hey! What do you think you're doin'?! You're not going anywhere, Mr.!" Troy said. Rick got his AK from the truck's side window just when five more guys ran in and aimed their guns at them. "S**t!" Kenny yelled.

"What is this?! You said you covered for us!" Rick yelled at Bonnie.

"I swear I did!" She yelled back.

"Bonnie? I knew you were going soft." Troy said to Bonnie.

"F**k you." She said aiming her pistol at him. There was a ten second stand-off.

"Screw it!" Rick yelled and fired right at them. Daryl, Kenny, Luke and Bonnie started firing on them as well. "Wrong choice, a**h***s"! Troy yelled as all six of them took cover while firing back.

"Get back to the others! We'll lead them away then you pull the truck around and get us out of here!" Rick shouted to Luke.

"How do I know you'll be there?! We'll have to make it quick!" Luke asked still firing his AK.

"Just do it!" Rick said. Luke got in the truck and drove out of the camp to the front.

* * *

**At the pen**

Carlos, Jane, Glenn, Michonne, Rebecca, Sarita, and Sarah were still in the pen waiting for the group to get back. "Ugh! What is taking them so long?" Jane asked impatiently.

"Give 'em some time." Rebecca said.

"We didn't get the signal yet. They may be in trouble." Glenn said looking through the fence. "What the..." Glenn started to hear gunfire.

"What's going on!?" Carlos asked.

"They may be in trouble after all." Glenn said.

While they were looking out of the window Clementine, Mike, Nick, and Oscar climbed down from the roof. "Oh, guys, you're back!" Rebecca said feeling relieved.

"Yeah, but our escape was a fail. We were spotted and I think they went after Kenny and the others." Mike said.

"Wait, where's Alvin? Why isn't he with you? Where is he?" Rebecca said panickly.

"I...I'm sorry, Rebecca. He...he didn't make it." Clementine said tearfully.

"No...no...Alvin." Rebecca started to cry. Sarita, Jane, and Carlos started to comfort her.

"He...he wanted us to look after you and the baby. That's all he cared about in his last moments, Rebecca." Clementine said giving her a hug.

Suddenly, the gunfire grew closer as Rick, Kenny, Daryl, and Bonnie was leading them away from the stockroom. "Back off!" Kenny shouted firing his M16.

Rick opened the fence and they ran in.

Suddenly, Carver finally appears on the roof with ten guards pointing there guns at them. Troy and the other five guys blocked them off from behind. Rick, Daryl, Kenny, Bonnie, Glenn, Mike, Nick, Clem, Oscar, and Carlos all pointed there guns back at them. Michonne took out her katana and Jane readied her knife. "You got nowhere to go! Why don't you just give it up now! It'll make it easier for all of us!" Carver shouted.

"Why don't you drop your guns first! How do we know you won't just shoot us?!" Rick yelled.

"You don't." Carver replied.

* * *

**Outside Carver's camp**

The Governor's convoy was approaching Carver's camp. The Governor's army truck was right in the front. "Blow the gates open!" The Governor shouted to Martinez.

"Don't we need 'em?!" Martinez said.

"We'll build better walls! Just do it!" The Governor said. Martinez opened up the sun roof and shot at the camp with his rocket launcher. The rocket blew up the side of the camp and the convoy drove right in.

"What the f**k?!" Carver yelled as they all turned their attention to the explosion. As the smoke cleared, all of the Governor's men hopped out of there trucks and started opening fire on everyone including Rick and the group.

"Go!" Rick yelled to the group as he opened fire as well. "We'll cover you! Just go!" Kenny yelled firing at both Carver and the Governor's people. The rest of the group started falling back while shooting as Rick, Kenny, Mike, Oscar, and Daryl continued to cover them.

"Don't fall back! Don't let these punks think your weak!" Carver shouted shooting down at them from the roof. Troy ran for cover as a camp guard next to him was shot down. "You'd best get out of here if you know what's good for you!" Troy yelled firing his AK at the Governor's men.

"Kill them all! Don't let any of them escape!" The Governor yelled while firing his pistol up towards Carver. Carver took cover and shot back, hitting a woodbury soldier in the head.

A camp guard came up behind Kenny and was about to shoot him when Luke showed up and stabbed him in the back with his machete. "The truck's out front! Everyone's getting on, we have to go, now!" Luke said ducking down as bullets flew everywhere.

"Alright, guys, come on!" Rick said still firing. They all started to run away when Oscar gets shot in the foot. They stop to see if he's okay. "Just g-" Oscar was shot twice before he could finish. "Oscar!" Rick shot the guy who shot him.

"Rick, we got to go, man!" Daryl yelled shooting someone with his crossbow. Rick ran after them. Rick, Daryl, Kenny, Luke, and Mike hopped in the truck.

"Go!" Kenny yelled. Luke drove away from the camp as fast as the truck could.

"Wait a minute, where's Rebecca?!" Luke asked.

"I thought she was right behind us!" Glenn said.

"Oh god." Bonnie said.

* * *

**Carver's Camp**

Carver and his crew are still shooting out with the Governor's soldiers. Troy is about to get out of cover to shoot at Martinez but is pinned down by Allen(who was in Tyreese's group). Carver shoots Allen twice saving Troy. Suddenly, The Governor came back into the camp holding Rebecca at gun point. "Drop your guns now!" He yelled. Carver looked at him.

"What the f**k are you doing?!" Carver yelled.

"You and your people get out of here or I'll kill her, you, and burn down the camp!" The Governor shouted.

"That's my baby she's carrying! Let her go!" Carver shouted. The Governor slowly backed up towards his truck still holding her at gun point. The rest of the soldiers did the same.

"If you really care about this baby, how about you do the smart thing and do as I say." The Governor said. Carver pulled his pistol on the Governor along with his camp guards and the woodbury soldiers aimed back. "We don't need guns to settle this." The Governor said holding out a hand. "You can just calmy do as I say and leave peacefully. No one has to die, you can still have your baby, and the camp can stay in one piece." The Governor said.

"F**k you." Carver said.

"Fine then." The Governor said. He shoved Rebecca in the truck and drove off.

"Shoot 'em!" Carver yelled.

Troy, Tavia, and the remaining camp guards opened fire on the army trucks as they all drove away.

* * *

**Yes Rebecca got kidnapped and that's going to cause some problems for Carver and Rick and the group. Even though Carver doesn't really care for Rebecca he wants her baby to be his. Also, I felt lime this chapter was all over the place and sorry if it was. Please remember to review and tell me what you think. :)**


	5. Retaliation

**The Walking Dead: Carver vs. The Governor**

* * *

**A/N: If you don't know, my next story is going to be continuing the series with the season 2 telltale characters after the events of Carver vs. The Governor. So it'll pick up with season 4 of the show. So let me know what you think about that.**

* * *

**Retaliation**

* * *

The group was in the truck still on there way to the prison. "We need to go back for Rebecca." Bonnie said.

"We stick to the plan." Rick said frustratingly.

"Rick! What is wrong with you!? We just can't leave h-" Bonnie was cut off.

"We're going back to the prison and we're going to get more firepower. We can't possibly take them all on with what we got. You saw for yourself we barely made it out of there alive." Rick said.

"It's a better plan than running back in there like dumb***es." Kenny said.

"Rick, which way is this prison?" Luke asked while driving.

"Just keep strait. It's by the river it shouldn't be that hard to find." Rick said.

"What if they come after us?" Luke asked.

"They won't. They have eachother to deal with." Kenny said.

* * *

**Carver's Camp**

The camp guards were cleaning up after the massive shootout. A lot of walkers were everywhere trying to get in along with the giant herd getting closer and the guards were on the roof taking them out. "How we doin' up here?" Troy asked Hank on the roof with 10 other guards.

"Well, we're holdin' em' back, so that's a plus. But I don't know for how long. They just keep comin'." Hank said.

"I'll go talk to Bill." Troy said walking away. He got down to the pen where the shootout occured and he saw Carver pacing back and forth.

"Bill, we have a problem." Troy said walking over to him.

"That b****rd has my baby! We're going over to his camp and we're killin' that sonuvab***h!" Carver yelled to Troy, Tavia, and some guards.

"Bill, we need to fortify this place! The herd is already here! It's already hard to fight em' off and you want to take the guards and let the camp fall?!" Troy yelled.

"This guy shows up, blows down our walls, killed your friends, almost killed you, and you don't even want to do somethin' about it?! Wow, you're softer than I thought, Troy." Carver said.

"We need everyone we got to deal with this herd, and you obviously can't go by yourself. So what are you going to do?!" Troy asked.

"We'll take our chances. That's my baby Rebecca's carrying! If the camp is destroyed, so be it. Once we take them out, we'll live at there place." Carver said looking at Troy with a crazy look in his eyes.

"If you say so, Bill." Troy said walking away.

* * *

**Woodbury**

At Woodbury, Rebecca is being held in the same place Glenn and Maggie were tied up in a chair. "What do you want from me?!" Rebecca asked the Governor. He sat down in front of her. He sat down across from her.

"Nothing." The Governor said.

"But you can provide help for us. Live bait." He added.

"I'm not doing nothing for you." Rebecca said fiercely.

"You don't have to...he'll come looking for you. And when he does, he'll wish he hadn't." The Governor said evily. He left the room and closed the door behind him. "What are we gonna do with her?" Martinez asked.

"Once he gets here, we'll have to kill her. We can't let him think we ain't nothing and that he can walk in here and take her. Once he's here, he won't be able to escape." The Governor said.

"What about the children and elderly?" Andrea asked walking over.

"We'll try to avoid a shootout as best we can. We'll kill Carver secretly and quietly." The Governor said.

* * *

**The Prison**

Luke pulled up to the prison and Carl and Carol opened the gate. Luke drove in. "Finally. You were gone for a day and a half. We were worried." Carl asked Rick as he was getting out.

"We got into a bad situation that we wern't getting out of so soon. We'll talk inside." Rick said.

"Who are they?" Carl asked.

"They helped us get out." He answered.

"Oscar?" Carol said worryingly.

"He...didn't make it." Rick said sadly.

"You gonna introduce us?" She asked.

"This is Kenny, this is Luke, that's Clementine, Nick, Mike, Jane, Bonnie, Rebecca, Carlos, Sarah, and Sarita." Rick said pointing to each of them.

"Heya." Kenny said to Carol and Carl.

"I met Kenny and Clementine before I met up with you guys in Atlanta. Nice running into familiar faces." Glenn said to Carol as she smiled.

"Let's get inside. We don't know if we were being followed." Rick said.

The group entered the prison. "Did you guys take this prison all by yourselves?" Luke asked.

"There were more of us." Carol said.

"Everybody, I would like you to meet our new housemates." Rick said to the rest of the group. Hershel, Maggie, Beth, and Merle looked up.

Kenny saw Hershel and quickly looked away. He didn't expect to see the man who's son he got killed. Hershel just stared at Kenny with a distasteful look.

* * *

**Carver's Camp**

All of Carver's men have stopped fighting the walkers to go with Carver to attack the Governor. "Everbody pack up and get ready to head out!" Carver said. The whole camp was going with him, including Troy, Tavia, Hank, Russel, Wyatt, Vince, and Shel and Becca. They got loaded with guns and supplies for the trip. Since they don't have any transportation anymore, they are going to have to track them down on foot. They all procceded into the woods.

* * *

**The Prison**

The group is discussing the situation with Rebecca at the tables. "So what's the plan? We gonna go running back in there?" Kenny asked.

"Well, we can't risk being detected by using the truck. And we can't risk it being taken." Glenn said.

"We'll go on foot. They probably expect us to come back anyway to rescue Rebecca. We need to be quick with this so we'll use flash bangs and smoke grenades." Rick said.

"Wow, you have that kind of weaponry?! How'd you get it? You guys are pretty armed to the teeth." Luke said.

"We cleared this whole place out. The armory was full useful stuff. The rest Rick and Michonne found." Daryl said.

"What do we do when we get there?" Maggie asked.

"We know that herd is probably attacking right now so if we're lucky, we can sneak in and get Rebecca while they're distracted without firing a shot. But if that fails, that's what the smoke bombs and flash grenades are for." Rick said.

"Alright, let's get ready." Kenny said getting up.

"Has everyone forgot that the Governor still wants to kill us? Huh. Are we forgetin' about that part. The battle could be over by now. What if he's on his way?" Merle asked.

"They have Rebecca. Either they're working together or one of them has her. I think they have eachother to worry about." Rick said.

"Whatever you say, Officer Friendly." Merle said. Everyone left the room into the cell block. While everyone was leaving Hershel came to Rick. "Rick, I don't like this. You're taking way too much people with you. We need some firepower too, you know." He said.

"We need as much people as we can." Rick said.

"These people you brought in. We don't know them. I don't think leaving us in the same cell block as them is a good idea just yet." Hershel said.

"These are two armies fighting against eachother. I don't think we can make it out of there alive with 5 people. There's enough people to help defend if something happens. Mike, Carlos, Sarita, Nick, Carol. Clementine's pretty tough." Rick said.

"Okay, Rick. You win. I'm not going to give you a lecture. Just go rescue that woman and bring her back." Hershel replied.

"We'll be back. Don't you worry, Hershel." Rick said going into the cell block.

* * *

**Carver and camp **

The whole camp is on the road on there way to The Governor. The group was cautious of an attack. "How do we even know where his place is?" Troy asked pointing his AK whenever he heard something.

"Oh, we'll know. Trust me. It has to be walled or gated. Shouldn't be that hard to find." Carver said aiming his colt python.

* * *

**The Prison**

Hershel came to Kenny when he was loading up his M16 and pistol. He half looked at him and continued what he was doing. "I'm not mad, Kenny. I why you did what you did. I've learned a lot since this all started. Rick and his group brought me to my senses. I know why you did it. You wanted to protect your boy. I know I would protect my girls no matter what. I would've done the same thing, Kenny." Hershel said.

"Thank you, Hershel. I've been struggling a lot through this whole thing. Been thinking about what happened the whole time. Lee, the guy you met, snapped me out of it. He was a great friend. When my wife and son passed...he took care of me." Kenny said emotionally.

"I'm glad we can get passed this. And I'm sorry about you're wife and son. Make sure you come back from the rescue." Hershel said.

"Thanks." Kenny said going over to the group.

"We ready to go or not?" Jane said holstering her pistol.

"We have 6 people with automatics. So whoever doesn't should carry a bag of guns." Glenn said putting a bag over his shoulder.

"Clem, I think you should stay here for this one." Kenny said to Clementine.

"Don't worry. You don't have to tell me twice. I usually do everything." Clementine said walking back into the cell block.

"You got that right." Kenny said loading his M16.

"We ready to go?" Bonnie asked.

"Let's head out." Rick said.

Carl caught Rick before he left. "Hey, dad. Be careful." He said.

"I will, Carl." Rick said.

The group headed for the woods.

* * *

**Carver and the camp**

Carver and the camp finally reached Woodbury. There were several soldiers on the wall. "How're we gonna get passed em'?" Troy asked.

"Follow me. Stay low and quiet." Carver said. He started leading them around the perimeter. They eventually made it to the back warehouse where they keep all the walkers for the fights. "Get ready. We're gonna come at em' hard." Carver said. They all silently ran towards the front of the building.

They ran out into the open and started opening fire on whoever they saw. Bullets ripped through Woodbury citizens. Tyreese and Sasha, who were on the wall, saw heard the shooting. "What the h**l!" Tyreese yelled aiming at them. Sasha aimed her rifle and shot down 2 Howes guards.

"We need to get out of here!" Tyreese said almost getting hit. Sasha and Tyreese climbed over the wall and ran into the woods.

Woodbury citizens were screaming in horror and terror as some lost loved ones while soldiers were shooting back at Carver and crew while some evacuated the people. "Where is she, a**h**es!" Carver yelled firing his AK.

The Governor, Martinez, Shumpert, Andrea, and Allen came running out of the main house. "What's going on?!" Andrea asked.

"I knew he'd show up. Don't let him near that woman!" The Governor ordered.

Martinez, Shumpert, and Allen started opening fire on the Howes guards.

Troy and 3 other Howes guys ran up to the wall soldiers and started fist fighting them. One soldier grabbed Troy and held him back while another tried to stab him but is grabbed and thrown over the wall by Hank. Troy elbows the soldier holding him in the stomach and shot by one of the Howes guards. Woodbury soldiers on the wall spotted them and opened fire on them killing a Howes guard.

* * *

**Rick and group**

The group reached Howes and saw walkers all around the building. "Looks overrun." Michonne said.

"Stay close. We can't risk drawing any attention. Let's just get Rebecca and get out." Rick said. The group moved towards the camp. Michonne and Jane were taking out walkers along the way. The group snuck in through the hole The Governor made. Daryl went in first aiming his crossbow while Rick and Luke covered the right and left. The rest followed. "Nobody's here so far." Daryl said lowering his crossbow.

"We have a lot more areas to check." Kenny said.

"It's way too quiet. Just the sounds of the dead. Nobody's here." Rick said stabbing a walker coming towards him.

"The only other person who would have her is The Governor. Maybe we should check Woodbury." Glenn suggested.

"Nice, now I could finally put a bullet in his head." Merle said.

"Yeah, this place is done." Maggie said.

The group left the camp and headed back into the woods.

* * *

When they finally reached Woodbury, they heard loud gunshots and screams and yells. They noticed the soldiers on the roof were gone. "The h**l's goin' on?" Kenny asked.

"It has to be Carver. Remember he's after Rebecca too." Bonnie said.

"We know where she's probably being held. We don't need to get into a fight." Rick said. Rick led the group around the back to the door to 'the chambers'. Luke quickly opened the door and Rick, Daryl, and Kenny went in aiming their weapons followed by the rest of the group. "Get back." Luke said after spotting a soldier walk by.

"Alright guys, in and out just like we planned." Rick said. Rick, Daryl, and Luke rolled in flash bang grenades. "Ahh!" The Soldiers exclaimed when they went off. Rick, Daryl, Luke, Kenny, and Maggie quickly went in and grabbed Rebecca. "Thank God." She said. Before the soldiers could get their sight back, the group already left with Rebecca. "S**t. They took her." A soldier said.

"Governor, sir. The lady's gone! They took her!" A soldier said on his walkie-talkie.

"_How?! All of Carver's men are out here." _The Governor said.

"I think it was that prison group, sir." He said.

"_S**t! Go after them. Do not let them escape!"_ The Governor ordered.

Rick and the group got outside and stopped to rest. "Thanks for getting me out of there." Rebecca said.

"No problem." Rick said.

"Wait, where's Merle?" Maggie asked.

"He said he wanted to kill The Governor." Glenn said.

"I'll go after him." Daryl said grabbing his crossbow and M4.

Carver and his crew are still shooting out with the Woodbury soldiers. Carver noticed The Governor, Martinez, and a few soldiers run the opposite direction. "Are they retreating?" Tavia asked.

"No. Looks like something else caught their attention." Carver said.

* * *

Merle is by himself sneaking around Woodbury. He entered a building and made sure no one was in there. He opened a window and started shooting down both Howes guards and Woodbury soldiers. He was blending his gunfire with the sound of the shootout. He had The Governor in his sights but when he tried to shoot him a soldier got in the way and was killed. Out of nowhere, a soldier came up behind him and put him in a choke hold. Merle stabbed him in the eye with his blade. Two more soldiers attacked him bringing him to the ground and started kicking him.

"You leave him to me!" The Governor yelled grabbing Merle's shirt and dragging him. Merle was able to punch The Governor and get up giving him another punch. The Governor grabbed his arm on the third swing and kneed him in the stomach and slamming him against a table. Merle tried to push the Governor's face back but gets his fingers bitten off and spit out. The Governor stepped back and looked at Merle shamefully in defeat. "I ain't gonna beg. I ain't begging you!" Merle said.

"No." The Governor said aiming his gun.

(GUNSHOT)

* * *

Daryl was looking around Woodbury for Merle while the shootout was still going on. He entered the building Merle went to. He turned the corner surprised and devastated to see Merle eating the corpse of the soldier he killed, as a walker. Daryl started to cry at the site of it. Merle tried coming towards him but Daryl kept pushing him away and crying. He stabbed him in the head bringing him to the floor and just kept stabbing away his anger and fustration. Then he just layed crying on the floor.

The battle was still raging on between Carver and The Governor's people. S**t. We're losing too many people." Carver said to Troy.

The Governor came out firing his STEYR AUG at Carver and Troy. "Where's Rebecca?!" Carver yelled in the distance.

"I'm afraid she's long gone, Bill!" The Governor said.

"Motherf***r!" Carver yelled and fired his AK at him. The Governor barely flinched and fired back hitting Carver in the shoulder. Troy fired his AK at the Governor causing him to run for cover.

"There's no reason for us to be here anymore. Tell the others to retreat." Carver said to Troy as he was helping him up.

They all retreated back into the forest.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry this took so long I was being lazy. I honestly don't know how many more chapters this story will have. It might have two or three more depending on how much I can pack into chapters. Please remember to Favorite and Review! :)**


	6. Plans, Chases, and Battles

**The Walking Dead: Carver vs. The Governor**

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you think by leaving a review. They help me come up with new ideas. Also, as you should know, deaths from season 3 will be handled differently in this story.**

* * *

**Plans, Chases, and Battles**

* * *

**In the forest outside Woodbury**

"Godd****t!" Carver said slamming his fist against the rock he was sitting on, his was wound being treated by a couple of his crew members. Carver and his crew, or what's left of it, took refuge in the woods after they retreated from Woodbury. They have no camp anymore and they were vulnerable to walkers and people.

"What the h*ll do we do now?" Troy asked.

"There's no need to worry about The Governor right now," Carver said still being treated. "It seems like Luke and the rest of em' have Rebecca. They must've gotten help from that group we captured back at the camp." He added.

"So we goin' after em' or what?" Russel asked walking over, weilding an AK.

"Not right now in the shape I'm in. No one goes anywhere until I'm ready to move." Carver said still being treated. He turned to the 2 girls treating him.

"How much longer?" He asked.

"Almost done. The bullet went straight through, so that's good. Once I get you bandaged up you should be able to move it fairly good again." She said.

"Hurry up, Shel." Carver said.

* * *

**Rick and the group**

The group (Rick, Daryl, Glenn, Michonne, Maggie, Kenny, Luke, Jane, Rebecca, and Bonnie) was walking back to the prison after rescuing Rebecca from Woodbury. Daryl was talking about Merle.

"Merle never done anything like that in his life." He said sadly.

"He did it for you. That's what matters." Rick said walking beside him.

"I just wish he didn't go like that, you know?" Daryl said.

"Yeah." Rick said.

Rebecca was talking to Luke and Bonnie. "Did they hurt you in there, Rebecca?" Bonnie asked.

"No, not really. He wanted me to lead Bill there so he could kill him." Rebecca answered.

"Pfft. Wonder how that turned out." Luke said.

Kenny butted into the conversation.

"No matter who wins, we'll still have someone on our backs." He said.

"You're right. Best we stay cautious of that." Luke said.

While the group was walking, two walkers came out of the tall bushes. Before Michonne could pull out her sword, Tyreese came up behind the walkers and bashed their skulls in with his hammer. He and Sasha immediately recognized Rick. "Who're you?!" Jane said pointing her pistol at them. They put their hands up.

"Jane, lower the gun. I think they're okay." Rick said.

"We were in Woodbury when that guy attacked. We decided to just bail." Tyreese said.

"We have nowhere else to go." Sasha said.

"You can come with us if you want. I mean, we know what happened last time. But we're ready now." Glenn said looking at for approval. Rick gave him an agreeing look.

"Come with us. We're on our way back to the prison anyway." Maggie said.

"Are you sure?" Tyreese asked.

"We're sure." Rick said.

Tyreese and Sasha are now part of the group. They are all back on there way to the prison.

* * *

**Woodbury**

The medical team in Woodbury(if they have one) were carrying away dead and wounded soldiers along with dead or wounded citizens. "We lost a lot of people." Martinez said looking down at one of the bodies.

"Carver needs to go. He's too much of a problem." The Governor spat.

"What about that prison group? We still dealing with them?" Martinez asked.

"We'll deal with them after we deal with Carver." He answered.

"What do you wanna do now?" Martinez asked.

"We can't let him escape. He needs to die, now." The Governor said.

Andrea butted in the conversation.

"But we just lost so many people! Do you really wanna go any further with this?" She asked The Governor.

"Can't risk him coming back and finishing us off." He answered.

"And we can't risk anymore people either, Phillip!" Andrea protested.

The Governor gave her a menacing stare. "If you really think that, you might aswell leave. I'm not letting him go. So you can stay, or you can go. You're choice. Only one thing...if you leave, don't even think about coming back." He said still staring. Andrea just looked at him angrily and walked away.

* * *

**In the forest outside Woodbury**

Carver has just been patched up and everyone is getting ready. "Okay, make sure you preserve you're ammo. We're running a bit low. We might have a group go clear out the armory at Howes, or what's left of it." Troy said to the group.

"When we find em' you kill em', okay? We can't risk em' coming back and getting their hands on her again. We clear on that?" Carver asked.

"Yeah sure, Bill." Wyatt said picking up and inspecting his AK.

"Good. Let's move out!" Carver shouted.

Shel walked over to Carver to talk.

"What is it, Shel?" He asked.

"Killing people? I don't think I can do it, Bill." She said.

"You're gonna have to. We need everyone we got." Carver said.

"I can't have Becca go through that." Shel said.

"She seemed to have proven to do whatever it takes before. Seems like she's an even tougher survivor than you, Shel." He said walking away. The group started to follow Rick and the group's trail.

* * *

**Rick and the group**

The group finally arrived back at the prison. Carl and Carol opened the gates. "You made it!" Carl said.

"Yeah, I did." Rick said patting Carl on the shoulder.

Clementine went to Kenny and hugged him.

"Good to see you safe, Rebecca." She said.

"Thanks, Clem."

The group went inside.

Rebecca hugged Carlos, Sarah, and Nick. "I'm alright." She said.

"You brought back her back. I new you would." Hershel said.

"Well, despite being in the middle of a war against two huge groups, fully armed to the teeth, it was easier than expected." Rick bragged.

Hershel smiled. "You brought back a couple guests?" Hershel asked recognizing Tyreese and Sasha.

"Yeah, we ran into them on the way back. They're gonna join us." Rick said. Hershel nodded.

"You alright, now?" Hershel asked.

"Yeah."

A little later, the group is sitting down at the tables eating 'dinner'. "This prison isn't the lodge, but atleast we have tables to sit at." Clementine said.

"Thank God for that." Kenny said.

"So, how long you been stayin' here?" Luke asked.

"We've only been here a couple of weeks." Beth said holding Judith.

"Who's baby is it?" Clementine asked.

"Rick's. Her mother didn't survive the childbirth." Hershel said sadly.

"Sorry to hear that." Luke said.

"May I ask what happened to your leg?" Nick asked.

"I was bit. Rick was the one who cut it off. Saved my life." Hershel said.

"But...Lee tried cutting off his arm when he was bit, but it didn't work." Clementine said confusingly.

"He didn't get to it fast enough." Glenn said.

"I bet Lee was a really nice guy, Clementine. Maybe I was wrong about him." Hershel said.

"Yeah, he was." She said.

After dinner, everyone went back to whatever they were last doing. Rick was giving a few people jobs to do. "Alright, we're gonna need four people on the fences keeping away any walkers that happen to press up against it. Stab em' through the fence. I want Bonnie, Sasha, Nick, and Carol on that." Rick said.

"We're gonna need lookout." Daryl said.

"Right, we have two towers. Glenn's in one of them, I'm in the other. We'll have Luke on the bridge. You all just shift in with someone else whenever you need it. Make sure to keep the walkie-talkies we got with you at all times." Rick said. Everyone went to their posts.

"You think they could still be after us?" Kenny asked Rick.

"It's hard to tell. But we better make sure." Rick said.

* * *

**Carver and the group**

When Carver finally reached the prison, he saw everyone at their posts. Carol, Bonnie, Nick, and Sasha were taking out walkers through the fence. Rick and Glenn were in the towers and Luke was on the bridge.

"They have lookout." Hank said looking through the scope of his rifle.

"Alright, I want-" Carver was cut off by a sound in the distance. It was the sound of vehicles coming straight their way. It was Thee Governor.

"Shit!" Carver said picking up his AK.

As the trucks were getting closer, The Governor opened the top of his truck and started shooting at them with his AUG. Martinez started shooting aswell with his Mp5.

"Time to die, Carver!" The Governor yelled rolling up in his truck.

Rick and the group could hear the whole thing. "Now what the f**k is going on?!" Kenny yelled coming out of the prison. Rick rushed down from the tower.

"Get everyone inside, now!" He said running into the prison.

"_Rick what the h**l is going on?!" _Glenn shouted over the walkie-talkie.

"It's Carver and the Governor. Keep your head low." Rick said. Kenny ran to Carol, Sasha, Nick, and Bonnie who were running to him. "Get inside! Quick!" Kenny yelled leading them in.

Carver and the crew started firing back at the Governor and his soldiers. One soldier was hit in the shoulder and another soldier shot the person who did it. Carver butted a soldier with his AK and shot him in the head when he was down. Martinez unpinned a grenade and tossed it towards Carver. He rolled out of the way just in time but 3 were killed on impact.

"S**t. They're taking out too much men. And we're pretty low on ammo." Carver said shooting at the soldiers.

"Let's get back to Howes. We can get more weapons and ammo." Troy suggested.

"Hank, Russel, Wyatt, Vince, Tavia, let's get back to Howes." Carver said. They followed him and Troy back into the woods towards Howes.

While The Governor was shooting at Carver's people, he noticed he was gone. "Godd***it. He got away." The Governor said to Martinez.

"Again?! How many times do we have to follow this guy?!" Martinez said.

"Next time I'll have to get up close and personal with him. Kill him face to face. Let's just get back to Woodbury." The Governor said.

"Everybody, back into the trucks! We're going back to town!" Martinez shouted. Everyone got back in the vehicles and drove off while Carver's group scattered in multiple directions.

* * *

**In the prison**

The group was inside thinking of their next move. "Wherever we go, those a**h***s take their little 'war' with them!" Kenny complained.

"They're becoming too much of a problem. More incidents like that and we could lose the prison." Rick said.

"Well that must mean your problems are our problems and our problems are your problems. Let's just get rid of those problems." Jane suggested.

"She's right." Sasha agreed.

"I'm not missing my chance to kill the Governor." Michonne said.

"We'll let you do the honors." Jane joked.

"So we just go kill Carver while they kill the Governor?" Glenn asked.

"It's a better plan than any." Rick agreed.

"What about Andrea?" Michonne asked Rick.

"We can't leave her behind. She's family." Rick said.

"Good."

While the group was talking, they heard a sound coming from further into the prison. Possibly in another cellblock. Rick, Daryl, Kenny, Luke, Michonne, and Jane, readied their weapons. "Let's check it out. Stay close." Rick said. They slowly made their way down the dark, quiet tombs with flashlights. They heard the noises again. Then they heard voices.

"Who could that be?" Luke said.

They turned the corner and spotted Shel and Becca arguing in the cellblock. They stopped when they saw them. "Shel, Becca?" Luke said recognizing them from Carver's camp. **(A/N: If you don't remember, Shel and Becca knows Luke and the others from before they escaped Carver's camp the first time.)**

"Luke! Thank God." Shel said.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well, when the Governor found us-" Shel was cut off by Rick.

"Wait, you were with Carver?!" He asked pointing his colt python at her.

"Wait! Let me explain." She said. Rick was still pointing his gun.

"Put the gun down, man! She said let her explain!" Becca snapped.

"Excuse me?" Rick said angrily.

"Excuse her. She can sometimes be a little sassy, and annoying, and irritating, and mean, and crazy, and-" She was cut off when Becca elbowed her in the side.

"What are you doing here?" Daryl asked.

"We never wanted to he a part of this whole thing in the first place. I didn't want Becca to be a part of this, but Carver wouldn't let us leave. So when the Governor attacked, I thought it was the perfect opportunity to get us the h**l out of there. We came in here seaking shelter." Shel explained.

"You think we can trust em'?" Daryl asked Rick.

"Follow us." Rick sighed. Rick and the others led Shel and Becca back to the rest of the group.

"Everybody, I would like you to meet Shel and Becca." Rick said.

"Oh my God. Shel, Becca? What're you doing here?" Rebecca asked hugging Shel. Clementine kind of recognized them too. Remembering Becca as 'that girl who insulted Sarah'. Shel and Becca greeted the rest of their old friends from the Howes camp.

"Sarah. Still the same old scaredy cat, I bet?" Becca teased. Sarah just looked away feeling hurt.

"Hey! Don't you talk about my daughter that way." Carlos said angrily.

"Becca! Just go sit down, okay? Don't cause any problems already. This is their home." Shel said.

"Whatever." Becca sighed sitting on a bench.

"She's gonna be a bit of a problem." Hershel whispered to Rick.

"She'll probably cause Clem and Carl some problems too." Kenny whispered aswell.

* * *

**Woodbury**

Back in Woodbury, Martinez, Shumpert, Allen, and a few other soldiers are getting ready to go out to check on their 'secret weapon'.

The Governor is in his secret chambers testing out his torcher restraints and looking at his tools for torcher. He was making it for Carver when it was originally supposed to be for Michonne. He wanted Carver to die slowly and painfully. While he was looking at his tools, he spotted Milton watching him from the door. When he spotted him, he quickly started walking away. "Milton. Milton!" He called. Milton turned around to look at him. "You need something?" The Governor asked.

"What is that?" Milton asked.

"It's my workshop." The Governor replied.

"And how does that help Woodbury?" He asked.

"Excuse me?"

"This was supposed to be a new start. A way out. What about everything we talked about? Beating this thing. Clawing our way back." Milton said. The Governor started to walk away. "This business with Carver, but the people with him and the people at the prison-" Milton was cut off.

"What? Hmm. I should move on?" The Governor asked putting on his coat.

"Yes."

"Well, I will. As soon as this is all over. There's two threats we have to deal with first." The Governor said.

"Phillip-" Milton was cut off again.

"Let me ask you something somethin'. Do you still believe the biters have some spark in them, huh? Of who they were?" The Governor asked.

"I think so."

"Then that was my daughter then, wasn't it?" The Governor asked.

"Whether it was Penny or not, it's done. It doesn't matter." Milton said.

"Oh...it's all that matters." The Governor said putting his hand on his shoulder. He then walked away leaving Milton standing there.

* * *

When Martinez, Shumpert, Allen, and the other soldiers arrived at there destination, there were two tall metal things. **(A/N: I really don't know what this thing is called or what it had on it.)** It was making a loud sound to attract walkers into a pit. "Aw, jackpot!" Martinez said looking down at all the walkers in the pit. They connected the net to the stands they had set up to support the weight.

"We'll come back for them tomorrow when it's time to finally take care of that Carver a**h**e. These biters are gonna feast on his crew." Martinez said. They got back into the trucks and drove away.

* * *

**Alright, guys. There is probably only one more chapter left in this story. And I know this was Milton's first time saying a word. I really want to get Milton and Andrea's storylines out of the way. Although it will mostly happen offscreen. Also, the 400 Days characters are just kinda there like in the game with an exception of Bonnie, Shel, and Becca. Also, let me know what I should do with Becca as a character. Should I have her and Clementine hate eachother, should I have her have a crush on Carl but he doesn't like her back, should I have her bully Sarah, or should I do all three? PLEASE let me know by leaving a REVIEW!**


	7. The Day of Reckoning

**The Walking Dead: Carver vs. The Governor**

* * *

**A/N: So this is the last chapter and the conclusion of Carver v. The Governor. This might just end similar to the season 3 ending of the show.**

* * *

**The Day of Reckoning**

* * *

**(A/N: Uh, okay. Let me just clear this up now. I've decided to skip everything that happened with Andrea and Milton. So let me tell you what happened in between last chapter and this chapter.**

**The Governor started drafting Woodbury citizens into his army to take out Carver and the prison group.**

**Andrea finally decided to run away to the prison. She had the whole chase with the Governor from the show and she was captured. **

**Milton found out about The Governor's plan to feed Carver's crew to the walker pits and burned all the walkers. The Governor found out it was him and now we pick up here.)**

* * *

**Woodbury**

The Governor is in the secret chambers with Milton on the ground bruised and bloody. He is repeatedly punching him in the face viciously. "I have to say I was impressed, you've taken a risk. Getting your hands dirty. You know, we were gonna have those biters for our little Carver meet up." The Governor said.

"You...were gonna...use them...to kill his...crew." Milton said bruised and bloodied up.

"Yeah, that's right." The Governor said.

"Hey, hey." He said waking him back up from almost passing out.

"Because we didn't have them, you burned them up, I could lose a lot of men because of you." The Governor said before punching him again.

"Now, you know those men. They keep you safe, keep you fed." The Governor said.

"As long as I look the other way." Milton said.

"Yeah. Well, it can't be like that anymore. Time for you to graduate." The Governor said.

Milton started to pass up but he was picked back up.

"Hey, I'm gonna tell you the secret. There's a threat, you end it and you don't feel ashamed about enjoying it. When you smell the gunpowder and you see the blood, you know what that means? It means you're alive. You've won. You take the heads so that you never forget. You kill or you die."

Milton shook his head. "What would your daughter think about what you are?" Milton asked.

"She'd be afraid of me. Bit if I was like this from the start she'd be alive today." The Governor stood up.

"Did you kill Andrea?" Milton asked.

The Governor picked Milton up and shoved him into the room where Andrea was. "Milton?" Andrea said.

"See? She's still alive. I'm gonna need her for something." The Governor said.

"I heard you in the other room. You don't have to lose anymore men. Just stop this." Andrea said.

"After I deal with Carver, your friends at the prison-I'm gonna kill em' all! People are gonna help me. I had to stretch the truth a little bit, but just a little." The Governor said.

"You get those tools. Go on." He said to Milton. Milton went over and grabbed the tray of tools but dropped them on the floor.

"Careful! Pick that up." The Governor said. Milton picked up the tools but decided to leave one behind Andrea. Milton started to walk out but The Governor stopped him.

"Hold up." He said and grabbed a knife from the tray. "You're gonna kill her now. You're gonna show me that you've learned something. Milton...there is no way you're leaving this room without doing it. So don't make it hard. Just...just do it." The Governor said holding the knife up to him. Milton took the knife. He slowly walked towards Andrea with his knife up. But he then, he quickly turned around and stab the Governor. The Governor was quicker and blocked his stab, grabbed the knife, and stabbed Milton with it. He slammed him against the wall and continued to stab him while Andrea watched in shock. "I told you you were gonna do it. Now you're gonna die, and you're gonna die, and you're gonna tear the flesh from her bones." The Governor said before ripping out the knife watching Milton fall to the floor.

"In this life now, you kill or you die...or you die and you kill."

**(INTRO)**

* * *

**Howes/Carver's Camp**

The herd that was going through a while back has already passed by but the camp is still surrounded by lingering walkers. Carver, Troy, Tavia, Hank, Russel, Wyatt, and Vince are getting more weapons and ammo from the armory. "Grab everything. Clear the whole d**n thing out." Carver said.

"What're we supposed to do now?! Wait around for the Governor to come back and finish us off?!" Wyatt asked.

"Calm down, Yellow-Beard. We'll figure it out." Troy said.

"I don't know, man. I don't think I can be a part of this. Did you see what he just did?! He wiped out the entire camp, Bill! We're all that's left. Let's not get ourselves killed, here!" Wyatt said to Carver.

"Wyatt, listen here. It's okay. We're gonna win this, we're gonna kill that sonuvab***h, and we're gonna rebuild our community, okay?" Carver asked.

"Man, Bill's right. We need to finish this now, Wyatt. Now are you with us or not?" Russel asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Wyatt sighed.

* * *

**The Prison**

Everybody is gathering around outside near the bridge. Rick is about to address the group. "So, we're gonna go out soon. You all should no what we're about to do. They won't stop till' we're all dead. We need to eliminate both threats to make sure we're all safe. To guarantee that we're safe. Another thing. What I said last year, that first night after the farm, it can't be like that. It can't. What we do, what we're willing to do, who we are, it's not my call. It can't be. I couldn't sacrifice one of us for the greater good, because we are the greater good. We are the reason why we're still here. Not me. This is life and death. How you live, how you die. It isn't me. I'm not your 'governor'. _We_ chose to go. _We_ choose to stay. We stick together. We vote. Or we go."

When Rick's speech was over, Clementine came over to talk to him on the watch tower. "That was a very nice speech, Rick. Of course, most of that didn't apply to me." She said.

"Yeah, I wanted my people to know I really care about them." Rick said.

"My best friend, Lee, was also a very good leader. But...I never really new what drove the group totally insane." Clementine said.

"What happened?" Rick asked.

"Lots of things. Kenny and this girl, Lily, didn't get along well. They argued over what the group should do all the time. I don't know why because I always saw Lee as the leader." She said.

"That's why it's best to vote and be a democracy. One person can't make the decisions for everyone." Rick said.

"Things really started to fall apart when Kenny had to kill Lily's dad right in front of her before he turned. After that, Lily went nuts. I've seen her do something I didn't know someone would do." Clementine said.

"What did she do?" Rick asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said.

"I understand." Rick said. "I heard Kenny lost his family."

"Yeah, his son, Duck, was bitten during a bandit raid. His wife didn't want to face shooting her own son and took herself out. Kenny was broken. Lee and I were the only ones who didn't have any problems. We were kind of the 'outsiders', but Lee stepped up and became more of a leader along with Kenny. Rick, you don't know how much I've witnessed. It's a lot. I'll tell you that much."

"Don't worry, Clem. Things are gonna be a lot different here. I promise."

Later, Rick and the others are planning on what they'll do. "Alright, we'll split up into two groups. One will go to Woodbury and deal with the Governor, while the others goes to Howes and takes care of Carver." Rick said.

"In case you don't mind, I would like to volunteer to go kill Carver. I wanted to kill the f****r for ages." Kenny said.

"Fine." Rick said.

"Alright, I'll go to Woodbury with Michonne, Jane, Mike, Bonnie, Tyreese, and Sasha." Luke said.

"Okay, I'll take Kenny, Daryl, Glenn, and Maggie to Howes." Rick said.

"Remember your groups." Luke said.

Clementine was sitting in a cell reading a book when she noticed Becca talking to Sarah and Sarah looked sad. She got up to see what was going on. "Now what are you saying to her?!" Clementine asked angrily.

"None of your business. Why are you even talking to me anyway?" Becca said.

"I've done nothing to you." Sarah said.

"Just leave her alone! What as she done to you?" Clementine asked.

"See? That's just the thing. She doesn't do anything. The b***h is useless. How did she even make it this long?" Becca said.

"What is your problem?" Clementine asked.

"What's _your_ problem? Have a problem with me?" She said angrily.

Clementine just ignored her.

"Come on, Sarah. Don't listen to whatever this bully has to say." She said walking off with Sarah.

(A/N: You see what I'm setting up here? Didn't really like. This part that much but I'll just keep it in here to set up the future.)

* * *

**Woodbury**

The Governor and his army are getting ready to deliver the final blow on Carver and his people. The Governor is clearly overreacting because there are only 7 people left. "Remember, they killed over 20 of our men! They're no different from the biters. And they are not gonna stop till they've killed every last one of us! Taken everything we've worked so hard for! We're gonna end this once and for all!" The Governor yelled putting on his coat.

"Let's go! Move out!" Martinez yelled on top of one of the army trucks. Everyone got aboard all the trucks and drove off towards Carver's camp.

* * *

**Howes/Carver's Camp**

Carver and the others are still hiding out in Howes. They are the only ones left in the entire camp. "Alright, we need a plan. Like, right now." Vince said.

"What could we possibly do against an army?" Wyatt asked.

"Just shut up for a minute." Carver said thinking. "I got an idea. We'll use flashbangs and smoke grenades. Troy and I'll run em' out while the rest of you will take em' out from the roof. That clear?" Carver said.

"Well s**t, great idea." Wyatt said sarcastically.

"You all wanted a plan, this is as good as it gets. Alright, everyone to their positions." Carver ordered.

Everyone went to their positions. Carver and Troy made sure all the lights were out while Wyatt, Tavia, Hank, Russel, and Vince went to the roof with their AKs. "Don't fire when they first get here, okay? We can't let em' know we're here until Bill and Troy runs them out." Hank said.

* * *

**The Prison**

Rick and the others are getting ready to kill their assigned targets. Kenny seems to be the most ready to kill Carver. He wants payback for losing his eye. He's in his cell getting his things together. Clementine came to talk to him. "Hey, Kenny." She said.

"Oh hey, Clem."

"How bad do you think it is?" He asked about his eye.

"You were being hit pretty hard. Carlos said that your orbital was crushed. I don't think there's much hope for it." Clementine said.

"Godd***it. That f***ing a**hole."

"Can I take a look at it?" Clementine asked. Kenny lifted up his blood-stained patch and Clementine examined it.

"You know, you didn't have to take the radio. Carver wouldn't have hurt me like this." Clementine said still looking at his bloodied, bruised eye.

"'Course I had to. No tellin' what that a**wipe would've done to you." He said. Clementine decided to take the patch off to get a better look. "So how's it look? Am I still gonna be pretty when this heals?" Kenny said.

"Carver needs to pay for this." Is all Clem could say at how bad it was.

* * *

Rick and the group are now ready to start heading out. Rick tells Carl he'll be back and to stay safe. Kenny talks to Sarita. "Please be safe, Kenny." She said.

"It's okay, hon'. I'm coming back." He said hugging her.

"Alright, everybody grab a walkie-talkie." Rick said. Everyone grabbed one. "Keep your walkies with you at all times. We'll keep in touch. If anything goes wrong, if someone goes down, we'll need to know." He said.

"Only turn it on when you know it's safe to. Don't draw too much attention to yourself." Daryl added.

Before they left, Rebecca came to them.

"Please don't let that b****rd live. Make him pay for what he did to Alvin." She said.

"He's not getting outta there alive." Kenny said.

"Look, I don't know what went down before we showed up, but we'll make him pay." Rick said.

The two groups went off in their different directions.

* * *

**Howes/Carver's Camp**

As the Governor's military convoy was approaching the camp, Martinez pulled out his grenade launcher and shot it at the front of the building exploding off the walls and shredding the walkers nearby. Shumpert got onto the 50 cal and started shooting all the walkers in the area to pieces. Then everyone jumped out of the trucks and started proceeding through the flaming hole in the wall. "They could be anywhere. Stay on your guard and if you see any of em', don't hesitate." The Governor aiming his STEYR AUG and flashlight around corners.

"It's too quiet in here. And too dark." Martinez said.

They came to a locked door and Allen forced it open with a crowbar allowing 3 soldiers to search the room. "Clear!" One of them shouted.

The Governor and Martinez barged into the armory. Everything was gone. "Looks like they cleared this place out and left." Martinez said. The Governor came across a sign written in blood on the wall that says 'turn back'. He looked at it angrily and left the room.

"They're in here, alright." The Governor said aiming his STEYR AUG and flashlight.

The Governor and the soldiers continued into the pen area. It was too dark. The only source of light was from their flashlights. All of a sudden, flashbangs and smoke grenades hit the floor and exploded. The people started freaking out and started moving back out of the area. Martinez shot off a few rounds in hopes of someone firing back so he'll know where they are. "Stay together! Don't fall-" The Governor wasn't able to finish as he was tackled to the ground and then punched in the face. The soldiers were unable to hear the ruckus in the confusion. "Carver." The Governor said satisfyingly, as if he was waiting for this moment.

"I knew you were gonna come to finish me off." Carver said holding him back with his arm.

"I wanted to make sure I gave you a proper farewell before you go." The Governor joked, then slammed him to the wall. Carver headbutted him and pushed him against the table and choking him while holding one of his arms down. The Governor uses his other arm to claw at Carver's face leaving big scratches. "Erghhh!" He exclaimed and his grip loosened allowing the Governor to push him off. He then grabbed Carver and threw him into the bonfire causing the charcoal to spill. "That all you got?" He joked getting back up. The Governor swung at him but he blocked it and kicked him causing him to fall over. When he got up, Carver took out his knife. He tried to jab him with it but the Governor blocked it. Carver lunged at him with more force this time but the Governor stopped it with his arms sending them both to the ground. Carver is trying as hard as he can to stab the Governor and end it. But the Governor is holding him back. "You just had to go and f**k things up! Things could've been all fine and dandy if you didn't decide to take this place over! Oh, but it's too late now, is it, Phillip? Oh, and don't think I forgot about the whole business with Rebecca. No, I very much remember that. You put my future baby's life at risk, and now I'm gonna make your death nice...and slow." Carver said as menacingly as possible.

"I'm the one walking out of here alive today." The Governor said.

"We'll see." Carver said.

All of a sudden, Martinez comes running in and starts firing at Carver with his Mp5. Carver quickly dove behind cover. "Come on! We have people running away like cowards. They won't stay and fight." Martinez said helping up the Governor.

"This isn't over, Bill!" The Governor yelled back to him as he ran off with Martinez.

The lights came back on and Troy came down from the roof. "Holy s**t. What happened to your face?!" Troy asked running up to him.

"We can't let the him escape!" Carver said running after him. Troy followed. The Governor got outside to the front and all the soldiers/Woodbury citizens were jumping into the trucks. They're taking shots from AKs from the top of the roof. Allen gets behind the 50 cal to try to take them out. "Godd***it, it's jammed!" He shouted jumping off the truck. The Woodbury citizens got into the trucks and fled. The Governor and Martinez ran to their truck while also firing at the roof. They took off after the fleeing citizens.

"Come back here and fight me, Phillip! You cowards!" Carver yelled as he and Troy shot at the fleeing trucks.

* * *

The Governor's truck pulled up aside one of the fleeing trucks. "Hey! Pull over! I want this truck over, now!" He shouted leaning out the window. But the guy driving didn't.

"Go, go! Pull in front of them." Shumpert drove ahead of them and cut them off.

"What the h**l are you doing?! We need to dig in! Take out Carver!" He yelled getting out and walking towards them.

"It's not worth it." One guy said.

"That was a slaughter!" Karen said.

"You bunch of pussies!" Martinez yelled at. "I told you we should've done this s**t ourselves." He said to the Governor who is looking at the ground angrily pacing back and forth.

"I told you we're done fighting for a hole with a bunch of sickos, like Carver, livin' in it! They can keep it. It's broken down anyway." One guy said. The Governor is starting to lose his temper still pacing.

"You've seen what they've done-attacked us. Killed a ton of innocent Woodbury citizens! Some of which you were related to! We're going back!" Allen said to the guy. The Governor is getting really angry.

" We are not soldiers! You want us to kill biters, of course. But this is crazy!" Karen said.

"Then go home! You think you're gonna be safe?!" Allen yelled.

"We're goin' back to Woodbury. We ain't here to settle a grudge." The guy said walking away. When he turned his back, the Governor opened fire, hitting him multiple times in the back. Then he shot the driver in one of the trucks. He then proceeded to fire on all the rest of his citizens as they screamed and tried to run, but are gunned down. Martinez and Shumpert are just watching in shock, feeling uncomfortable and feeling like taking off.

Allen couldn't think of anything else to do but pull his AK on the Governor. The Governor took out his desert eagle. He held out his hands then shot him in the head. Martinez looked shocked. The Governor walked down a small hill and proceeded to shoot everyone he killed in the head, preventing them from turning. The only survivor, Karen, was laying underneath a dead body. She closes her eyes when he gets close. He tries to shoot the one she's laying under but is out of ammo. He walked back up to his truck and got in. Laying his head on the wheel and looking down. He knows what he's just done. Martinez and Shumpert are just looking at him. The Governor patted the seat, telling Shumpert to get in and he did hesitantly. Martinez stood on the back of the truck, on they drove off towards who knows where.

After they drove away, Karen got up from underneath the dead body. She then ran off towards Woodbury.

* * *

**Rick and the group**

Rick, Daryl, Kenny, Glenn, and Maggie arrived at Howes. "Somethin' went down here." Daryl said looking at the walkers, the bullet holes on the ground, on walls, and on the ledge of the roof and the giant gap in the wall.

"They could still be here. Don't let your guard down. We go in through the gap." Rick said proceeding towards the camp aiming his M16 at the building. The rest followed.

When they got to the gap, they proceeded inside and heard voices. Rick halted them. "Wait," He said. "They're here alright."

"You want to take em' out now?" Maggie asked.

"There's only a few. We can handle em'." Rick said.

Vince and Hank were coming into the stockroom when they spotted them. "Hey!" He yelled taking out his gun. Without hesitation, Kenny quickly took out his gun and shot Vince right through the head. "F**k!" Hank yelled running to cover.

(A/N: I'm sooo sorry Vince fans!)

Rick started firing at him with his M16 keeping him down behind cover. When Hank got out of cover to shoot back, Daryl was already there and shot an arrow right into his chest. "2 down." He said to Rick.

"Save Carver for me." Kenny said.

When they came out of the stockroom, Russel and Tavia were running towards them and started firing on them when they spotted them. "Give up, now while you still can!" Kenny shouted firing his AK. Tavia was left vulnerable when she started to reload, allowing Rick to gun her down. Russel was able to escape the area. Rick and the group started following him.

When they turned the corner, the were immediately shot at, causing them to run back behind the wall. "You're tryin' to kill me too, huh?! Kinda figured it." Carver said aiming his AK at the wall they were behind.

"You're gonna die today!" Kenny yelled.

"Come on, Bill! Let's just go! Me, you, and Troy are all that's left! Wyatt left how about we follow his lead!" Russel said.

"I'm not runnin'." Carver said.

"Bill, it's over! We ain't getting a community goin' again!" Troy said.

When Carver looked at Russel, Kenny jumped out and started shooting at them. Russel, Troy, and Carver took cover. While they were shooting, Troy and Russel decided to take off running. "Hey! Get back here and fight-ahh!" Carver is hit by a bullet in the arm. Russel tries to run away but is gunned down by both Rick and Daryl.

Troy is able to escape and runs to the forest, disappearing behind the trees.

Carver sees that he is alone now and takes off running as well. "Don't let him escape!" Kenny yelled. The group chased him into the stockroom and Rick took out his glock 19 and shot Carver in the leg causing him to fall. Rick walked over and took his guns. Kenny finally got his opportunity. He picked up a crowbar and walked towards Carver with it.

"Kenny, it's over. There's nothing left he can do. Let's just go." Glenn said.

"Just give me one minute. One minute is all I need." Kenny said angrily.

"Look at you, f***ing ingrates." Carver said.

"Shut your mouth, before I shut it for you!" Rick said.

"How's that eye? Just follow my voice, it'll get you there. You got a thick f***in' skull Kenneth. Should've put you out of your misery right then. Now look at ya. You're a f***in' mess." Carver said.

Kenny hit Carver once with the crowbar. Then he proceeded to beat Carver to death. The very strong impacts were making his face fall apart. The group looked away in disgust.

"Let's just get outta here." Kenny said after one last hit. He finally got his revenge.

After gathering the weapons from the other bodies, they headed out.

* * *

**Luke and his group**

Luke, Michonne, Jane, Mike, Bonnie, Tyreese, and Sasha arrived at Woodbury. "Be on the lookout for scouts." Michonne said as they all hid behind a few cars.

"We'll go around the back like last time." Luke said.

When they came up from behind the cars, they were shot at with an AK by Karen on the wall and they ducked back down. She probably thought it was the Governor. Tyreese noticed it was her. "Karen!" He shouted.

"Tyreese?!"

"Where's the Governor?!" He called out.

"He fired on everybody. Killed them all." She said.

Luke and the others looked surprise.

"We're comin' out!" Luke shouted putting his hands up and standing.

"It's okay, Karen. They're good people." Tyreese said.

"Can you let us in?" Luke asked.

Karen opened the gates allowing them in.

"If you guys are looking for Andrea, she hopped the gates the other day. Said she was heading for the prison." Karen said.

"What, really? She never made it." Michonne said.

Luke radioed Rick.

"Rick, we hit a dead end. The Governor's not at Woodbury, apparently. This girl says he killed all of his people. And she said your friend, Andrea, hopped the gates going for the prison. She never made it there. She might be held here." Luke said.

"_Alright, we're on our way."_ Rick said over the walkie-talkie. Glenn and Maggie went back to the prison while Rick, Daryl, Michonne, and Kenny went to Woodbury.

Luke noticed somebody walking over to them from the gate entrance that he recognized. It was Wyatt! He didn't have any weapons and looked harmless. "Wyatt? What are you doing here?" He asked as he approached the group.

"I had to get the f**k up out of there when the Governor attacked camp. He had way more manpower than we did and I wanted to be on the winning side. Until saw what he did. Came across it on the way here. The guy is a f***in' sicko." Wyatt said.

"Really, Wyatt? How could you even think about joining that guy?" Luke asked.

"I don't know. You know I can be an idiot." He said.

Bonnie walked over to them.

"Wyatt? I thought you were with Carver? What are you doing here?" She asked hugging him.

"I had to leave that guy." He said.

"Will you stay with us, Wyatt?" Luke asked.

"F**k, yeah. I have nowhere else to go, so it's not like I have a choice." He replied.

"Good to have you hear." Luke said shaking his hand.

* * *

When Rick and the others arrived, they went to the 'secret chambers' where Glenn, Maggie, and later Rebecca was held to find A. "This is where Glenn and Maggi were held. Rebecca too." Daryl said.

"The Governor held people hear?" Tyreese asked.

"He did more than just hold em'." He answered.

They came to the door and saw dark blood coming out from under it. Michonne took out her sword and the rest readied their weapons. "Will you open it?" Michonne asked Rick. He opened the door on the count of three. They saw zombified Milton dead on the floor next to some pliers. Michonne, Rick, and Daryl were surprised to see Andrea on the floor against the wall looking sick and has blood on her head.

"Andrea." Michonne whispered rushing to her side. Rick did as well.

"I tried to stop it." Andrea said.

"You're burning up." Michonne said.

Andrea pulled back her jacket and shirt revealing a bit on her shoulder. Michonne and Rick were surprised by this. "Judith, Carl, the rest of them..." She said.

"_Us. The rest of Us."_ Rick said, assuring her that she's still part of the group.

Andrea smiled. "Are they alive?" She asked.

"Yeah. They're alive." Rick said.

Andrea looked at Michonne. "It's good you found them. No one can make it alone now." She said. Michonne is starting to cry.

"I never could." Daryl said.

The rest of the group are just listening quietly outside the door.

"I just didn't want anyone to die." Andrea said. She sat up a little. "I can do it myself."

"No."

"No, I have to. While I still can," Andrea said to Michonne who is starting to cry more. "Please..." She said to Rick. "I know how the safety works." She smiled at Rick who slightly smiled back, feeling emotional. He gave her his colt python.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere." Michonne said rubbing Andrea's hair.

"...I tried." She said to Rick.

"Yeah, you did...you did." Rick said tearing up. He stood up and he and Daryl left the room, leaving Michonne and Andrea alone to 'stop herself from turning'.

(GUNSHOT)

* * *

**The Prison**

The group arrived back at the prison with a bus full of Woodbury citizens. The children and elderly. Rick, Michonne, Kenny, and Luke were in the car carrying Andrea's body in a box with a white sheet over it. Daryl was on his back and everyone else was in the bus or one of the one of the cars they brought back. Maggie and Glenn opened the gates.

Everyone inside the prison came outside, watching Tyreese and Sasha help people off the bus. Clementine ran to Kenny and hugged him. He also hugged Sarita.

"What is this?" Carl asked Rick pulling him to the side.

"They're gonna join us." He said.

The group greeted everyone as they entered the prison.

**(The End/Outro)**

* * *

**So that's it, guys! The end of Carver vs. The Governor! It came so soon. Sorry if some things didn't make sense to you or something didn't seem done well enough. That's because I really wanted to get this done so I can start on "The Walking Dead: Season 4 (with telltale characters)! Be on the lookout for that. Also, you might've noticed that Troy survived that attack with Rick's group at Howes so expect him in the future. You can also expect to see some conflict between Becca and Clem! **

**One more thing. I'll remind you that most of the stuff between Andrea and Milton and The Governor happened off-screen. So Andrea's death did mean something. Hope you enjoyed the story! See ya next time! :)**

**-twd2010**


End file.
